Price Guide 12/28/2009
Below is a list of prices for rare items from December 2009. All prices were made by Shan's Price Guide (Ended in 2009). The list is taken from an archived forum post dated 28th December 2009. Please note that these prices are VERY out of date. ?? YO CASH VALUES ?? 350 Coins to 1 Yocash (350:1) - 500 Coins to 1 Yocash (500:1) at seller's discretion (I would never do less than 400:1) ?? RARES and COLLECTIBLES ?? ' PINK STAGE..........................................2-2.5 MILLION $ BLACK STAGE.......................................1.4 -1.6 MILLION $ DANCE FLOOR......................................900-1.1MILLION $ WATER BALLOON MACHINE..................850K-900K $ LARGE DECK........................................450-550K SHORT DECK.......................................220-320K CELTIC CROSS.....................................325-350K REGAL SCEPTER.................................280-300K $ YOVILLIAN FOUNTAIN...........................325-375K $ LARGE GOLD LAVA LAMP....................230-250K $ LARGE RED LAVA LAMP......................210-240K $ SMALL GOLD LAVA LAMP....................200-225K $ SMALL RED LAVA LAMP......................180-210K $ REGAL THRONE..................................140-155K $ MOOSE HEAD.....................................100-120K $ TIGER RUG.........................................110-120K GOLD TOILET........................................70-80K $ DAFFODILS......................................... ..50-55K CANNON............................................ ...40-45K $ HARP.............................................. ......40-45K PINBALL MACHINE................................30-35K $ GOLD PIGGY BANK...............................30-35K $ STALLION STATUE.................................22-27K $ ROCKER FOUNTAIN...............................23-28K $ GUMBALL MACHINE...............................22-26K $ OLD BOUNCY CASTLE...........................12-15K $ STATUE OF LIBERTY.............................18-22K $ MOAI STATUE........................................20-25K $ ROCKET RIDE........................................15-20K $ INDOOR WATERFALL..............................18-22K PIANO............................................. ........16-18K ELEPHANT HEAD....................................14-16K $ MOVIE PROJECTOR................................9-11K CUCKOO CLOCK....................................16-19K $ WINE TUB..............................................13-18K $ VOLT-AIRE 8800 COMPUTER....................12-15K $ LAUGHING BUDDHA................................13-15K $ CAMPFIRE.......................................... ....14-17K $ LOGS.............................................. .........2-4K $ KOI POND.............................................. .11-14K $ DRAGON STATUE....................................8-10K $ LIPS COUCH............................................9-11K VELVET TOILETS (BLK/RD - WHT/RD)........8-12K ZEN GARDEN...........................................1 1-18K $ TRAIN............................................. ..........4-6K GILDED DECO TOILET..............................5-9K KING DUCK.............................................6-10K T REX SKULL...........................................3-6K DISCO BALL............................................2-3k $ GARDEN GNOME....................................2-4K VENUS FLYTRAP....................................16-25K $ CAT CLOCK............................................. 6-8K HOT ROD CAR.........................................8-13K $ GAS PUMP.............................................1 2-15K $ 2010 SNOW GLOBE...............................10-20K $ '??COSTUMES?? ' ANGEL FAIRY...................................25-30K ASTRONAUT.....................................80-95K BARREL..........FREE...........FREE.......FREE BIG DADDY.......................................70-80K BIG MOMMA.....................................75-80K BEE............................................... ..325-350K CLOWN............................................325-375K COP(FEMALE)..................................260-280K CUPID MALE.....................................20-30K CUPID FEMALE.................................25-35K DEVIL..............................................180-220k EASTER BUNNY................................8-12K EASTER EGG....................................6-8K ELF FEMALE....................................30-35K ELF MALE........................................30-35K FIREMAN........................................320-350K FLAPPER.......................................150-180K GHOST............................................. .20-22K IRISH LAD..........................................10-12K IRISH LASS........................................10-15K JOKESTER.........................................6 5-70K JUDGE FEMALE..............................150-175K JUDGE MALE..................................155-185K JUNGLE MAN...................................143-173K JUNGLE FEMALE............................140-160K KILLER...............................................20-22K KNIGHT..............................................20-30K LADYBUG.......................................450-550K MAFIA MAN....................................250-280K MAFIA FEMALE..............................260-300K MAID.............................................. 230-250K MRS.CLAUSE....................................43-48K MRS.PEPPERMINT............................53-63K MRS.SNOW.......................................65-80K MR.SPEARMINT.................................45-65K MR.SNOW.........................................40-60K MUMMY.........................................220-300K NATIVE MALE...................................90-100K NATIVE FEMALE...............................80-110K NATURE MAN..................................195-225K NATURE WOMAN............................280-350K NINJA...............................................80-105K NUN....................................................90-100K NURSE..................................................20-22k PATRIOTIC MALE....................................4-6K PATRIOTIC FEMALE................................4-6K PILGRIM MALE.....................................70-85K PILGRIM FEMALE.................................90-98K PLAYBOY BUNNY.................................25-30K PIRATE..................................................55-65K PRESIDENT......................................... ..30-40K PRIEST............................................ 115K-135K SAILOR MAN.........................................20-22K SAILOR WOMAN...................................20-22K SANTA CLAUSE....................................28-35K SANTA FEMALE....................................38-45K SKELETON.......................................... ..20-22K SNOWMAN........................................... .20-25K VAMPIRE........................................... 100-120K VAMPIRESS......................................120-150K VAMP BOY............................................10-15K VAMP GIRL...........................................10-16K WITCH............................................. ..170-200K YOHERO............................................ ...28-32K YOROTHY..........................................5 25-550K '??2009 COSTUMES?? ' 2009 Bee Costume..................................4-5k Mistress of the Night ...............................4-5k Frankenstein 2009..............................7.5-8.5k Clown 2009.............................................. 5-6k Tiger............................................. ...........6-7k Kitty Ears Whiskers and Tail.....................3-4k Witch Hat................................................2-3k Pirate Hat...........................................2.5-3.5k Grim Reaper...........................................9-10k Fangs and Blood...............................1.2-1.5k Devil Horns and Tail..................................3-4k Scythe....................................................3-4k devil pitchfork...........................................2-3k Alien 2009.............................................. .6-8k Gorilla.....................................................6-9k Chicken...................................................5-6k Screaming Mask......................................3-4k Knife Hat................................................4-5k Brain Jar Hat............................................3-4k Cindy Gown And Glass Slippers.................6-8k Cindy Hairband and Necklace..................2-5k Cindy Gloves............................................ .2-5k Glowing Wand...........................................2-4k Snowy Princess........................................5-9k Snowy Princess Apple...............................2-3k Snowy Princess Hairband...........................3-5k Shepherdess....................................... .......5-10k Shepherdess Cane....................................2-5k Shepherdess Hat...................................2.5-5k Skeleton Makeup.......................................3-4k Bruise Makeup.........................................3-4k Yo in Wonderville....................................... 4-5k Yo in Wonderville Hairband........................1-2k Witch Uniform..........................................5-7k Ruler of Hearts.........................................6-8k Ruler of Hearts Crown..........................7.5-9.5k Pink/Blue PJ Hat.......................................3-5K Hot Heels............................................. ....2-3K Thunderbolt Makeup................................2-5K $ Hit Me Baby.............................................. 4-8K $ Oops I did it again...................................4-8K $ '??VALENTINE'S DAY?? VALENTINE BED......................................50-55K LARGE BEARS (BROWN/PINK/BLUE)......50-60K VALENTINE CLOTH LOVESEAT................40-55K VALENTINE HEART LOVESEAT................35-45K MEDIUM BEARS (BROWN/PINK/BLUE).....30-35K VALENTINE HEART STOOL.......................25-35K SMALL BEARS (BROWN)..........................15-25K HEART HOLDER........................................17-25K $ VALENTINE HEART BALLOONS.................10-12K VALENTINE LONG STREAMERS..................6-9K VALENTINE SHORT STREAMERS................5-7K ??ST.PATRICK'S DAY?? LEPRECHAUN FOUNTAIN...............................20-25K CORNED BEEF.............................................. .8-10K SHEPARD'S PIE..............................................8-10K FLOOR POT OF GOLD.....................................6-8K CELTIC WALL HANGING...................................6-8K SHAMROCK STREAMERS................................5-6K LEPRECHAUN STATUE....................................2.5-4K ??WINTER?? ICE ANGEL............................................. .......15-20K SNOWMOBILE........................................ ........8-12K ICE SWAN.............................................. ........10-15K SNOWBOARD RACK.......................................9-12K SKI RACK........................................................9-12K STANDING PENGUINS.....................................6-8K ICE FLOOR/ICE WALL......................................6-10K FISHING HOLE.................................................5-8K HEAT LAMP.....................................................4-7K WALL HEATER...............................................7-10K WINTER DISCS (round sleds).............................5-7K TRASH FIRE CANS...........................................5-7K WINTER BOOTS...............................................3-5K WINTER CHAIRS..............................................3-5K WINTER SECTIONALS......................................4-5K SLIDING PENGUINS......................................... 3-4K WINTER WINDOWS........................................... 4-6K ICE CUBES.........................................................2-3K WINTER PILLOWS.............................................1-3K ??CHRISTMAS 2008 and NEW YEARS 2009?? ALUMINUM BEERCAN CHRISTMAS TREE...........30-35k TINSEL TREES..(RED/GRN/SILVER)......................7-9K SMALL CHRISTMAS TREE...................................8-15K MEDIUM CHRISTMAS TREE...............................18-23K LARGE CHRISTMAS TREE..........................In Stores! SMALL DECORATED CHRISTMAS TREE............20-25K MEDIUM DECORATED CHRISTMAS TREE..........40-45K LARGE DECORATED CHRISTMAS TREE............60-70K SMALL SNOW TREE...........................................15-20K MEDIUM SNOW TREE........................................25-35K LARGE SNOW TREE..........................................40-45K LAST YEAR'S CHRISTMAS TREE........................50-60K SMALLER CHRISTMAS TREE...............................5-8K SMALL TREE SKIRT............................................. 4-7K MEDIUM TREE SKIRT...........................................8-10K LARGE TREE SKIRT...........................................10-15K SMALL LIGHTS............................................ .In Stores! LARGE LIGHTS (HORIZ AND VERT)...............In Stores! TREETOP ANGEL ORNAMENT...........................30-35K GINGERBREAD ORNAMENTS..............................3-5K BLUE BALL ORNAMENTS..............................In Stores! PINK DROP ORNAMENTS...................................2.5-3K SILVER BELL ORNAMENTS..................................2-3K ANGEL ORNAMENTS......................................... ....25K REINDEER ORNAMENTS....................................13-15K COLORED BALL ORNAMENTS.......................In Stores! CANDYCANE ORNAMENTS..................................3-5K CHRISTMAS STAR..............................................8-12K SMALL PRESENTS........................................In Stores! MEDIUM PRESENTS.......................................... ...7-9K LARGE CHRISTMAS PRESENTS....................In Stores! SANTA CHAIR...................................................20-25K SANTA SLEIGH..................................................20-25K 3 KINGS......................................................In Stores! LAWN ANGEL............................................. ..In Stores! LAWN REINDEER.........................................In Stores! TOY SEAL..........................................................15-18K CANDYCANE LAWN ORNAMENT....................In Stores! CANDYCANE FENCE..........................................15-20K 08 WALL WREATH.................................................6-8K 08 TABLE WREATH................................................7K STOCKINGS...................................................In Stores! FLOOR GINGERBREAD MAN/WOMAN....................10K POINSETTIAS...................................................12-15K RED FOOD TABLE................................................8-10K WHITE FOOD TABLE..............................................7-9K CHAMPAGNE (CIDER)............................................5-6K EGGNOG...............................................................7-10K GOLD MENORAH.................................................10-15K SILVER MENORAH...........................................In Stores! FRUITCAKE (RIBBON/NO RIBBON)..........................7-8K NEW YEARS BANNER............................................ 5-8K FLOOR 2009 SIGN (GOLD/SILVER)........................12-15K TABLETOP 2009 SIGN (GOLD/SILVER)....................6-8K DRADLE WITH GELT...........(also in hats)...............45-55K ??FALL?? FALL PILLOW.....................................................80K TIPI TENT.....................................................75-120K SCARECROW..................................................50-65K BALE OF HAY..................................................60-70K DEEP FRYERS.................................................50-60K FALL CHAIRS...................................................40-55K FALL SECTIONALS..........................................25-35K ELECTRIC CARVING KNIFE.............................25-40K TURKEY BASTER..............................................20-30K CORNUCOPIA..................................................25-30K TURKEY DINNER.................................................20K BIG TURKEY.......................................................20-30K OLDER FALL WINDOWS....................................15-20k AUTUMN WALL WREATH...................................14-18K NEWER FALL WINDOWS.................................4-6K ?? THANKSGIVING 2009 ?? Autumn Quilt.....................1500 - 2K Autumn Quilt Two................1K - 1200 Autumn Quilt Three..............1K - 1200 Bow and Arrow....................5-6K Braid Headband...................2500 - 3200 Brown Autumn Tree.............1K-1200 Carrot Cake.........................500 - 1K Chief Hat...............................4-6K Corn on The Cob..................500 - 1K Cornucopia 09......................1K - 1200 Cranberry Sauce..................500 - 1K Deviled Eggs........................500 - 1K Dried Gourd Arrangement....500 - 1K Fall Oven Mitts.....................500 - 1K Fall Pumpkins.......................800 - 1K Female Native American 09....4K - 6K Female Pilgrim 09...................4K - 6K Firewood Stack....................500 - 1K Green Bean Casserole.........500 - 1K Maize Arrangement..............500 - 1K Male Native American 09........3K - 5K Male Pilgrim 09.......................3K - 5 Mashed Potatoes..................500 - 1K Orange Autumn Tree.............1K - 1200 Orange Plate and Dish..........500 - 1K Pilgrim Basket..........................5K - 7K Pilgrim Cookies......................500 - 1K Pilgrim Hat................................4K - 6K Pilgrim Pie.............................500 - 1K Pilgrim Streamers.................700 - 1K Potato Chips SALE................300-600 Praline Pumkin Pie.................500 - 1K Pumpkin Cookie Jar...............500 - 1K Pumpkin Pie...........................500 - 1K Pumpkin Tea Lights...............400 - 800 Pumpkin Trifle........................500 - 1K Red Autumn Tree..................1K - 1200 Slice of Pecan Pie..................500 - 700 (was also a Free Gift) Thanksgiving Dinner Plate.....................400 - 1K Thanksgiving Squares Wallpaper.........1K - 1500 Thanksgiving Turkey................................500 - 1K Thanksgiving Turkey Wallpaper............1K - 1500 Thanksgiving Wallpaper 1.....................1K - 1500 Tree Stump with Axe.............................1K - 3K Turkey Cookie Jar..................................1K - 2K Turkey Lamp..........................................1K - 2K Turkey Statue......................................1500 - 2K Turkey Streamers................................700 - 1K Turkey Wall Decor................................700 - 1K Turkey Yard Ornament.........................800 - 1K White Pumpkin Arrangement................1200 - 1600 ??SPRING?? SPRING WINDOWS.................1-1.5K SPRING CHAIRS......................1K SPRING SECTIONALS............2K-4K ??HALLOWEEN 2008?? RIDICULOUSLY HUGE PUMPKIN.....................280-300K PUMPKINS (FAT/REGULAR/TALL).......................25-35K VAMPIRE COFFIN............................................ ..30-35K BLACK CASKET............................................ .....15-25K SMALL GARGOYLE.......................................... ..13-18k LARGE GARGOYLE.......................................... ..20-25K BASIC TOMBSTONE......................................... ..15-20K SKELETON TOMBSTONE....................................20-25K HALLOWEEN WALLPAPER (BATS/PUMPKINS)...30-40k SKELETON.......................................... ...............25K SPIDER............................................ ...............15-20K SMALL SPIDER WEBS......................................8-12K LARGE SPIDER WEBS...................................15-20K CAULDRON.......................................... ...........15-17K BOWL OF EYEBALLS......................................15-18K HAND STUCK OUT OF GROUND.......................10-15K BATS.............................................. ...................8-13K RATS.............................................. ...................8-12K SKULLS............................................ ...................8K ??HALLOWEEN 2009?? HAUNTED BOUNCY..................................8-12K $ DANCING SKELETON...............................10-13K $ BATS.............................................. .......... 6-9K $ ZOMBIE HENCHMAN................................8-12K $ SKULL TORCH (RED/BL/GRN)....................1-2K SKELETAL PUMPKIN COUCH.....................3-5K SKELETAL PUMPKIN LOVESEAT...............2-4K SKELETAL PUMPKIN CHAIR.......................2-3K SKELETAL PUMPKIN OTTOMAN.................2-3K SKELETAL PUMPKIN COFFEE TABLE........1-2K Spooky Curtains.......................................... ..1K Animated Lightning Window...........................2-4K Mad Scientist Operating Table........................2-4K Mad Scientist Chemistry Kit...........................2-3K Mad Scientist Machine..................................2-3K Mad Scientist Jacob's Ladder.........................3-4K Rack.............................................. .............1-2K Carve Your Own Pumpkin..............................3-4K Carve Your Own Tall Pumpkin........................3-5K Bed of Nails............................................. .....3-5K Witches Cauldron 2009..................................3-5K Flickering Skull............................................. .2-4K Brain in a Jar............................................... ..1-2K Pale Shrunken Head........................................1K Yellow Shrunken Head.....................................1K Green Shrunken Head......................................1K Bowl of Candy............................................. ....1K Pile of Candy............................................. .....1K Spider Web 2009..........................................1-2K Spider Web Candy Bowl..................................1K Halloween Votif Candles..........................1.5-2.5K Tombstone 2009...........................................2-3K Rounded Tombstone 2009.............................2-3K Animated Grave Hand 2009...........................2-4K Sculpted Tombstone 2009.............................2-3K Skull Tombstone 2009..................................2-3K Etched Tombstone 2009...............................2-3K Fresh Grave............................................. .......1K Dug Up Grave............................................. ....1K Spider 2009.............................................. ...1-2K Halloween Gothic Window.............................1-2K Halloween Gothic Fireplace...........................2-4K Halloween Spooky Picture.............................2-4K Head in Bottle............................................ .....1K Halloween Door Knocker..........................1.5-2.5K Pumpkin Vase.............................................. ..1K Bloody Hand Prints.........................500coins - 1K Happy Halloween Sign....................500coins - 1K Blood Spatter.................................500coins - 1K Spiderweb Window.......................................2-3K Black Roses..........................................1.5-2.5K Skull Sticker..................................500coins - 1K Stack of Bones...........................................1-2K Stack of Skulls...........................................2-3K Scarecrow 2009..........................................2-4K Jack O Lantern Cat......................................1-2K Jack O Lantern Skeleton..............................2-3K Jack O Lantern Witch..................................1-2K Pumpkin Lights............................................ .1K Grim Sconce............................................ ....1K Gargoyle Wall Sconce.................................1-2K Animated Candelabra...................................2-3K Vertical Skeleton in Coffin...............................3K Skeleton in a Coffin......................................3-4K Creepy Doormat..........................................2-3K Corn Maze Wall Long...................................1-2K Corn Maze Wall Short.....................500coins - 1K Giant Creepy Eyeball...................................3-5K ??EASTER?? MAGIC TOP HAT............................................15-20K GOLD BUNNY STATUE...................................8-12K CUPCAKE TOWER..........................................5-8K EASTER EGGS.............................................. 5-6K (WHT/YEL/PINK/GRN/BLU/PURP) CHOCOLATE BUNNY......................................3-5K CHOCOLATE BUNNY IN BASKET....................3-4K DYED EASTER EGG PLATE...........................3-4K CARTON OF EASTER EGGS..........................3-4K FOIL CHOCOLATE EASTER EGG...................3-4K MARSHMALLOW RABBITS............................3-4K EGG VASE............................................25 00-3500 EASTER FLOWER BASKET...................2500-3500 TALL EASTER FLOWERS......................2500-3500 ??MTV/MUSIC ITEMS?? ROCK STAGE PLATFORM..................16-18K $ SPOTLIGHT MIC AND STOOL...............8-10K $ ROCKSTAR TVS...................................6-8K $ RECORDING BOOTHS..........................7-10K $ *BLING HOTTUB................................8-12K *ACOUSTIC/ELEC GUITAR DISPLAY.....2K *STAGE RIGGING.................................1-2K *STAGE BASE LIGHT............................1-2K *STAGE TOP LIGHT..............................1-2K *VIDEO RECORDER.............................4-6K *24 CHANNEL MIXER.........................2-4K MUSIC PODIUMS.................................4-6K MOON MAN STATUE............................3-5K TABLE MICROPHONES.......................1-2K RED CARPETS....................................2-3K VELVET ROPE....................................2-3K ??POLICE VS MAFIA CLOTHING?? HUGE SILVER CHAIN..................9-12K HUGE GOLD CHAIN....................9-12K WHITE COP SHIRT......................1-2K POLICE BADGES........................3-6K POLICE HATS..............................6-10K BLACK POLICE PANTS...............1-1.5K MAFIA TIE'S................................1-1.5K MAFIA HAT..................................6-10K MAFIA JACKET...........................1.5-2K POLICE SHOES.............................1K MAFIA SHOES...............................1K MAFIA SKIRT................................1-2K MAFIA FLAPPER DRESS (pink & black)......8-12K MAFIA FLAPPER GLOVES (pink & black).......8-12K WHITE MAFIA SHIRT.....................1-2K WHITE POLICE SHIRT...................1-2K MAFIA HEELS................................1K MOUTH CIGAR..............................6-8K MAFIA RINGS..(gold n diamond).....8-10K ??PURSES?? BOW AND ARROW............75-90K ROSES (PINK/RED)............75-85K SHAMROCK.......................10-15K POT OF GOLD....................15-20K GREEN SODA....................15-20K CARROT..............................8-12K EASTER BASKET................8-12K PINK PURSE......................15-19K BLACK LAPTOP BAG.........15-18K BILLY CLUBS ...................14-15k BASEBALL BATS...............14-15K DINO TEDDY......................8-12K BUNNY TEDDY..................8-12K ??HATS?? TINSEL TIARA.................................50-65K TURKEY HAT..................................60-75K DRADLE HAT..................................45-60K BUNNY EARS.................................10-12K PATRIOTIC HAT.................................6-8K FLAPPER HEADBAND...........................4-6K YOVILLE BASE BALL CAPS (BLK-PINK-BLU)....10-15K ??JACKETS?? MICHAEL JACKSON TRIBUTE JACKET.............8-14K VIP RED VELVET ROBE.................................800-900K RED LETTERMEN......................................... ..550-650K BLACK LETTERMEN......................................600-700k VIP JACKETS........................................... 700K-1.2M ??GLASSES?? BLUE RETRO SPECKS...........80-120K $ They aren't worth over 85K PINK RETRO SPECKS............140-200K $ They aren't worth over 140K BIG PIMPIN SHADES...............10-14K $ SHUTTER SHADES..................6-9K $ DIVA SHADES........................ 6-9K $ ????DISCONTINUED THEMES???? ??CABIN ITEMS?? cabin wall paper..........................2-3K cabin counter.............................1-2K cabin sink..................................1-2K cabin bar stool..............................1K bearskin rug................................1-3K caben bed...................................1-2k cabin chair...................................1K cabin couch...............................1.5-2k cabin crib...................................1-1.5K cabin living room chair.................1-1.5K cabin ottoman................................1K cabin long table..............................1K cabin end table......................500coins -1K cabin med table.....................800coins -1.5K cabin short table....................500coins -1K cabin small dinning table............1-1.5K cabin lrg dinning table................1.5-3K cabin wall section...................500coins - 1K single wooden tile...................500 coins -1K cabin wardrobe........................1 - 1.5K cabin bar.................................1 - 1.5K ??MEDIEVAL ITEMS?? medieval wall art........................1-3K medieval bed..............................2-4K medieval statue..........................1-2K medieval high back chair..............1K medieval slatted chair..................1K medieval chest............................1K medieval dresser.........................1-2K medieval double chest................1-2.5K medieval table art.........................1K medieval helmet............................1K medieval sofa..............................2-3K medieval chair............................1K medieval dining set.....................3-4K medieval chair............................1K medieval coffee table....................1K medieval sword............................1-2K medieval shield............................1K ??EGYPTAIN ITEMS?? EGYPTIAN GREENERY............500coins EGYPTAIN RUG........................1-1.5K MARBLE SOFA.........................1.5-2K MARBLE ARMCHAIR.................1-1.5K EGYPTAIN OTTOMAN...............500coins-1K EGYPTAIN CHAIR.....................800coins-1.5K EGYPTAIN RUG..(with trim).........1-2K EGYPTAIN BED.........................2-3K EGTPTAIN DRESSER.................1-2K EGYPTAIN LOUNGER................800coins-1K EGYPTAIN SIDE TABLE.............500coins-1K EGYPTAIN STATUES....................2-3K BIRD STATUE.............................1-1.5K EGYTIAN CASKET......................1.5-3K EGYPTAIN TABLE.........................1K ANCIENT WALL ART......................1K EGYPTAIN ART.............................1-2K SMALL EGYPTAIN ART..................1K PRIVACY SCREEN.........................1K CERAMIC POT............................500coins-1K ??70's?? WALLPAPER...............................1-2K classic 70's couch......................1-2k classic 70's chair.........................500-1k wicker chair.................................1-1.5k wicker couch...............................2-3k wicker ottaman............................1-1.5K kitchen table................................1-3k retro floor lamp............................800-1K table lamp...................................500-1K zebra rug....................................1.5-2.5K shag rugs....................................1-1.5K lrg beaded curtain...........................2-3K small beaded curtain........................1-2k rocking chair....................................2-4k SM LAVA..(blue,black,grey)..............1.5-2k GIANT LAVA......(blue,black,grey)......2-3k 70s style round bed..........................2-4k ??ZEN?? ZEN RUG..................1-3K ZEN WALLART............1K.(SM) ZEN WALLART............2K (LG) ZEN BED...................2-4K ZEN LOUNGER..........1-2K ZEN SECTIONAL........2-4K ZEN STOOL.................1K ZEN ART.....................2-3K (LG) ZEN PET HOUSE.....800-1K ZEN OTTOMAN.............1K ZEN ART......................1-2K (SM) ZEN SCREEN.................1K ZEN CHEST....................1K ZEN SMALL CHEST........1-1.5K ZEN ARMCHAIR..............1-2K ZEN SOFA......................1-3K ZEN TABLE.....................1-2K ZEN DINNING TABLE.......2-4K ??SUBURBAN?? GARDEN SHED....................1-2K EXERCISE BIKE...................1-1.5K BASKETBALL HOOP............1-3K ORNATE SOFA......................1-2K BRICK FIREPLACE................1K BROWN TWEED COUCH.......1-1.5K TAN TWEED COUCH.............1-1.5K HOCKEY CAGE......................1K GREEN DINING SET...............1-2K FAMILY PICTURES.................1K GOTHIC POSTER....................500coins-1K RACECAR BED.......................2-3K CHILDREN'S DRESSER...........1-2K CHILDREN'S DESK..................1K COLOURFUL QUILT................1-2K HEART QUILT..........................1-2K CUPBOARD.............................1K BLUE VASE.............................1K (YELLOW,RED,GRAY) VASE....500coins - 1K OUTDOOR LIGHT......................400coins - 1K ??MAFIA ITEMS?? WALL SAFE.............................................. ........14-16K $ HENCHMAN.......................................... .............11-14K $ MAFIA BOSS DESK.......................................1.5-2K MAFIA PILE OF CASH....................................2-2.5K MAFIA CUBAN CIGARS..................................1-2K MAFIA BAR SHELF........................................8-10K MAFIA BEVERAGE BAR................................5-8K MAFIA BAR STOOL........................................1-3K MAFIA BOX OF BATS....................................1.5-2K MAFIA GOLD BARS.......................................2.5-3K MAFIA BAGS OF CASH.................................1500-2K MAFIA MARBLE TUB.....................................12-18K MAFIA DINNING CHAIR..................................1-2K MAFIA DINNING TABLE.................................4-7K MAFIA MARBLE TOILET.................................8-10K MAFIA POKER TABLE....................................2-4K MAFIA WHITE/black CHIPPENDALE CHAIR.....3-5K MAFIA WHITE/black CHIPPENDALE LOVE.......4-5K MAFIA WHITE/black CHIPPENDALE SOFA.......4-6K MAFIA BULLET HOLES.....................................1K MAFIA PILLAR............................................ ......2-2.5K MAFIA GOLDEN CLOCK...................................1-2K MAFIA FLOOR LAMP........................................1K MAFIA SCONCE LAMP.....................................1-2K MAFIA POKER CHIPS.....................................1-2K MAFIA POKER CHIP STACKS........................1-2K MAFIA WOODEN WINDOW............................1-1.5K MAFIA ARCHED WINDOW.............................1.5-2K MAFIA YOVILLE IS YOURS STATUE.................10-12K MAFIA POKER CARDS.....................................1K MAFIA FRENCH WINDOW............................1.5-2K MAFIA BOX OF LOOT..................................1.5-2K MAFIA LRG ENTERTAINMENT......................8-11K MAFIA DRINK CART....................................1-2K MAFIA BEDS.............................................. ..7-11K ??POLICE ITEMS?? POLICE BRICK WALLPAPER.............................2-3K INTERROGATION TABLE........................14-16K $ POLYGRAPH......................................... .8-12K $ ELECTRIC CHAIR.....................................12-15K $ METAL POLICE DESK.......................... 1-1.5K POLICE BOX OF DONUTS.......................1K POLICE WINDOW...................................1-2K POLICE WINDOW BLINDS......................1-1.5K POLICE JAIL CELL FLOOR......................2-3K POLICE JAIL CELL BED..........................4-5K POLICE JAIL CELL BARS........................3-5K POLICE JAIL CELL SINK..........................1-3K POLICE JAIL CELL TOILET.......................1-3K POLICE HANDCUFFS.............................2-3K POLICE INTERROGATION CHAIR................1K POLICE FORENSIC GEAR..........................1K POLICE CHALK OUTLINE...................500 coins - 1K POLICE FILLING CABINET.........................1K POLICE STENO CHAIR........................800coins-1K POLICE SIREN LIGHT............................4-7K POLICE RADIO........................................2K POLICE CLOCK...................................500coins - 1K POLICE BOARD......................................1-3K POLICE WAITING ROOM LOVESEAT....1.5-2K POLICE WAITING ROOM COUCH..........2.5-3K POLICE WAITING ROOM CHAIR.............. 1K POLICE PRIVATE DESK.........................1.5-3K POLICE DESK LAMP...........................500coins - 1K POLICE BLACK PRIVATE LOVESEAT.........2-3K POLICE BLACK PRIVATE CHAIR...............1.5-2K POLICE BLACK PRIVATE COUCH..............4-5K POLICE COFFEE CUP STACK..............500coins - 1K POLICE TYPEWRITER..............................2-3K POLICE COFFEE CUP SPILL................500 coins - 1K POLICE COFFEE CUP............................500 coins - 1K POLICE SECURITY MONITORS.................2-3K POLICE ROTARY PHONE.....................500 coins - 1K POLICE MINIFRIDGE...............................1-3K POLICE SMALL CUBICAL WALL..........500coins - 1K POLICE LG CUBICAL WALL.....................1-2K ?? SUMMER 2009 AND 4TH OF JULY ?? PATRIOTIC MALE....................................4-6K PATRIOTIC FEMALE................................4-6K PATRIOTIC TRUNKS..................................2-5K PATRIOTIC MONO-KINI............................3-6K PATRIOTIC HAT........................................6-8K USA Small Horizontal Flag.......................1200 - 1500 USA Horizontal Flag.................................2K - 2500 USA Animated Flag (for wall)...................4K - 6K USA Porch Flag.........................................2K - 2500 4th of July Porch Draper............................800 - 1K USA Small Vertical Flag..............................1200 - 1500 USA Verical Flag.........................................2K - 2500 USA Betsy Ross Flag...................................2K - 2500 USA Animated Flag (for ground)..................4K - 6K Flag Beach Towel........................................1K - 2K Beach Towel (red, white, blue)....................500 - 1K Lemonade.......................................... ..........400 - 600 Plate of Hot Dogs.........................................600 - 1K Jar of Pickles........................................... ......300 - 500 Potato Chips............................................. ....250 - 400 Iced Tea............................................... .........350 - 550 Picnic Basket............................................ ......800 - 1200 Plate of Corn.............................................. ....500 - 600 Plate of Sandwiches.......................................6 00 - 1K Plate of Burgers........................................... ...700 - 1K Watermelon........................................ ............500 - 700 Trellis Swing............................................. .......4K - 6K Wooden Lawn Chair (green and white)..........800 - 1200 Deluxe Charcoal Grill.......................................1K - 1500 Bowl of Strawberries...................................... .400 - 600 Cornbread......................................... ..............450 - 650 Plate of Cookies........................................... ....700 - 1K Bag of Charcoal.......................................... ......250 - 500 Picnic Bench............................................. .........1K - 1200 Gas Grill Island............................................ ......3K- 5K Stainless Gas Grill............................................. .2K - 3K Picnic Table............................................. ...........2 - 3K Gingham Table Cloth.........................................800 - 1K Hearts and Stars Table Cloth............................800 - 1K Striped Table Cloth............................................8 00 - 1K Sun Umbrella.......................................... ..........1K - 1500 Mustard and Ketchup........................................400 - 600 Porch Swing............................................. .......2500 - 3K Plate of BBQ Ribs.............................................. 700 - 1K Beverage Cooler............................................ .1K - 1200 Fried Chicken........................................... ........700 - 900 Potato Salad............................................. .......600 - 800 Sparkler (red, white, blue).......................................1500 - 2K 3-Ball Roman............................................. ............1K - 1200 6-Ball Roman............................................. ...........1500 - 2K 9-Ball Roman............................................. ............2K - 2500 Spinner Firework (red, white, blue)..........................800 - 1K ?? MISC ITEMS ?? (I have NO CLUE where to put them yet) 50's FLYING SAUCER....................................8-10K $ 50's WATER FALL...................................20-25K $ SNEAKERS(red-grn-grey-silv-blu).................3-6K Category:YoWorld History Category:YoWorld Archive